Locations
Peridale is a large continent with 3 bodies of water Fernic Ocean, Thicac Ocean, and Shodee Ocean. It's easy to get lost so we put the places of main intrest here for you to find easily. Each Location listed is an area/room in the RP in which you can actually visit and RP there as well. You may choose a job to work anywhere in these areas. If you don't see an area suitable for you and your job, you can make an area/room for the RP. Just ask SoCursed. The City of Grimsby The City of Grimsby is the largest city on all of Peridale. It is built like the average concrete paridise with a lot of different locations to explore. You can visit Grimsby Here Nixon's Nixon's is a fancy little cafe restaurant that hold the best coffee in Grimsby. It's always packed in the morning, but gloomy at night. Some say the owner visits the Cafe at night but, never in the morning. Guess he doesn't like crowds? Club Estelle Club Estelle is one of the hottest trendy places in Grimsby. It's a small room club, some say it's tough to get into, you have to know a guy who knows a guy. It's because of this that this place has a LOT of crazy rumors. People say it's the biggest speakeasy this side of north Grimsby. Some say they just do Jazz and Poetry, with a little bit of alluring entertainment. Though, none of that has any proof. Just know, it's a nice place to hear some tunes, and drink some tea. Freddie's Boxing Gym Freddie's Boxing Gym isn't much. A few punching bags, a boxing ring, pull-up bars, and some work out equipment. Though people come to Freddie's to practice in the ring for bigger events. Some of the world's famous fighters practice in this ring. The owner, Freddie is rumored to have a fight club underneath the boxing gym, but it hasn't been confirmed by authorities, probably because the authorities like to use his illegal fighting ring as well. * Freddie's Fighting Ring is in another room here Merchant Market The Merchant Market is located in Grimsby right outside of the major city. It has a lot of important businesses that are located inside the market. The market is a little oldschool and is themed to look a bit more medieval. Though you can buy everyday modern 20s items there. Bakery The Market's bakery is a small little corner store that sells the best pies you won't find anywhere else. All hand made. Bookstore The Bookstore tends to be a nice hang out spot. Getting a cup of Joe from the Bakery accross the market then getting your lovely read on seems to be all the rage. Armory The Armory may not look like much but they have tons of secret locations where they hold their most advance weaponry. Pharmacy This is an oldschool Pharmacy, it has everything from the legal to the illegal drugs in it. They don't sell the illegal stuff to just anyone. Clothing Store This is one of the cheapest but most quality places to get clothes. Visit the market here